Unas Extrañas Vacaciones
by LilithPierceOUAT
Summary: Diana, Cassie, Faye, Melissa, Adam y Jake van de vacaciones a Nueva Orleans. Unas vacaciones que lo pueden cambiar todo.


N/A: Crossover de The Secret Circle &amp; The Originals

Se ubica en el fin de la temporada de TSC (aunque Diana no se fue y Adam nunca toco esa calavera.), y el tiempo de The Originals es indefinido. Bueno, espero que les guste :3

PD: Obviamente, no leas si no estas al dia con The Originals...porque puede haber spoiler mas adelante :v

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: "Empezando las vacaciones"**_

Life's a game but it's not fair

I break the rules so I don't care

So I keep doing my own thing

Walking tall against the rain

Victory's within the mile

Almost there, don't give up now

Only thing that's on my mind

Is who gon' run this town tonight

\- Run this Town.

* * *

Faye, Melissa, Cassie, Jake, Adam y Diana, iban en un auto.

Adam manejaba, mientras Faye como siempre se quejaba:

\- ¿Porque teníamos que venir? - se quejo mirando a Melissa, a lo que ella respondió:

-¿No quieres vacaciones? - pregunto alzando ambas cejas. Cassie, Jake y Diana simplemente se dedicaban a estar en silencio.

-Si, de ellos. Suficiente tengo ya con las princesas oscuras. -se burlo de Cassie y Diana de una manera infantil, Melissa rodó los ojos. Cassie levanto las manos, exasperada. Faye acababa con la paciencia de todos.

-Anda, unas vacaciones no le hacen daño a nadie - agrego Jake, para que no se arme una discusión aun.

\- Por cierto, ¿a donde vamos? - pregunto Diana, que había estado callada durante todo el viaje.

\- Nueva Orleans, dicen que es una ciudad muy pintoresca... Pero nos centraremos en el Barrio Francés. - respondió Adam, sin quitar la vista del camino mientras manejaba. Y prosiguió - Cinco minutos mas, y llegamos. - esta respuesta hizo que faye esbozara una sonrisa, al igual que todos los demás.

Pasados los cinco minutos, llegaron. Observaron con asombro todo lo que los rodeaba, la ciudad en si era hermosa. Lo que no sabían, eran los secretos que ocultaba.

Fueron a hospedarse, mientras Melissa y Faye dejaron de parte a los demás para ir a caminar en paz.

* * *

Por otro lado, el híbrido original caminaba por las calles de Nueva Orleans. Había estado esperando a Davina para hacer un hechizo de protección, pero ella nunca llego. Suspiro y se fue a tomar unas copas en un bar cercano de adonde estaba parado.

* * *

Melissa y Faye luego de haber estado caminando mas de media hora, se habían tomado un descanso en un bar.

-Y bien...me aburro. -Faye empezó la conversación, mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados. Llevaba un Jean ajustado, y una remera con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Por otro lado, Melissa iba con un vestido mas decente.

\- Vamos, es mejor que estar en casa ¿no? - respondió, a lo cual la contraria sin otra opción asintió.

De repente, faye miro de reojo a Klaus, que se encontraba en la otra mesa. Melissa miro para donde estaba mirando su amiga, y negó lentamente.

-¿Es enserio? No cambias mas.

El híbrido agudizo su oído, se había sentido observado y eso lo hacia sentir paranoico en todo momento. Escucho la conversación que tenían las dos chicas en otra mesa cercana a la suya.

-¿Que? ¿Me dirás que no es Sexy? - respondió la bruja, Melissa solo soltó una carcajada.

Niklaus esbozo una sonrisa, esa típica sonrisa suya. Luego miro a las chicas, pero se centro en Faye. "¿Hayley?" pensó confundido. Cuando se levantaron para irse y salieron de el bar, el las siguió.

P.O.V Faye:

Salimos del bar, dios el anterior chico estaba Sexy...nose si mas que Jake o Lee, pero estaba bueno. Era mejor irse, iba a parecer una acosadora mirándolo todo el tiempo.

Suspire, era realmente aburrida esa ciudad ¿Que podía tener que a todos les gustara tanto?. Seguí caminando al lado de Melissa, solo quería estar en casa con una botella de Tequila...pero no, tenia que estar acá. Bah. Lo único bueno, era que recientemente habíamos recuperado nuestra magia individual.

Nose como llegamos a tal punto en que había poca gente a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Nos perdimos?- le pregunte a Melissa lo obvio, ella hizo una mueca y asintió. Retrocedí un par de pasos y choque contra una pared ¿que se movía? No, no, choque contra alguien. Esboce una sonrisa y me gire para pedir disculpas. -Lo siento, yo no prestaba atención a donde iba. - Mi sorpresa fue grande, al darme cuenta de que había chocado con el chico del bar -Mi nombre es Faye, Faye Chamberlain -agregue enseguida. Mientras extendía la mano derecha.

\- Niklaus Mikaelson -me respondió algo confundido al escuchar mi nombre _"Que raro"_, estrecho mi mano y luego le presente a Melissa.

\- ¿Sabes donde estamos? Somos turistas, nos perdimos. -le dijo Melissa, el reacciono y con una sonrisa le respondió.

\- Claro, claro. Si quieren las puedo acompañar hasta vuestra casa, para asegurarme de que lleguéis bien. - cuando dijo eso, empece a sentir esa estúpida sensación de que algo iba mal. Mire a mi amiga antes de que ella aceptara y le dirigí una mirada de advertencia.

-No, Gracias. Creo que acabo de acordarme... ya me ubique, gracias por todo. - y así, agarre la mano de Melissa y comenzamos a caminar lo mas rápido que podíamos. Cuando creíamos que lo habíamos dejado atrás, se apareció en frente nuestro.

\- Déjenme ser claro. Vendrán conmigo. - Cuando dijo eso, mi idea cambio completamente. Es como si mi mente hubiera sido manipulada... ¿hipnosis? Quizá, no lo sabia.

* * *

P.O.V Cassie:

\- ¡Faye! ¡Melissa! ¡Faayyee! -Grite, llevábamos horas buscando por el barrio Francés. Nos habíamos dividido para buscarlas, pero no las encontrábamos. Nos preocupaba de que les hubiera pasado algo.

El cielo oscurecía dando paso a la noche, parecía que iba a llover. Hacia frió y solo llevaba un vestido con algunos detalles. ¡La encontré! ¿Faye? ¿Pero estaba sola? Fui corriendo hasta ella y me dirigió una mirada que me dejo helada ¿Que le pasaba?

-¿Faye? ¡Llevamos buscándote mas de una hora! ¿Donde esta Melissa? - le pregunte, y junto en ese momento se largo a llover. Le tome la mano para que nos vayamos a casa pero ella solo se soltó. Ahora si no entendía nada.

\- Creo que te estas confundiendo de persona. Mi nombre es Hayley, Hayley Marshall - Mi cara debía ser para fotografía. ¿Que era Hayley? Era imposible, ella era igual a Faye... Porque era Faye ¿no?

-Deja de bromas, Faye. Esto es serio, tenemos que encontrar a Melissa. - mi voz sonó mas frustrada de lo que pensé.

\- Mira, me tengo que ir. Nose quien es esta tal Faye, pero si la encuentro le avisare que alguien la buscaba. Ahora déjame en paz. - dicho esto se fue a paso rápido hasta desaparecer de mi campo de visión. No entendía nada ¿Que acababa de pasar?

Un trueno sonó en el cielo, parecía la tormenta que Faye hizo una vez...¡Eso es!

Fui a encontrarme con los demás. Visiblemente, no iban a ser las vacaciones deseadas.


End file.
